Ramiel (Natural Opposites)
Ramiel was the seventh demon and the second Prince of Hell . History Early Life Ramiel was born in England before the continental drift, he was tortured by Lucifer himself, he was turned into the second Prince of Hell, as the same time as the other Princes of Hell, he turns a human into one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Wrath . Lucifer's Trapping When Lucifer is trapped, Ramiel, bored of Lucifer's plans, go out of Hell . Meeting with Samuel Colt Despite being a demon, he becames friend with Samuel Colt, he was dissapointed of his death . Season 1 When Dean and Sam try to stole the Colt, he stops them, he fights with them . Season 7 He was summoned by Lucifer and attacks Emlerri but is quickly killed by him . Personnality Ramiel was sadistic, he was bored of Lucifer, he liked simplicity and fishing, he don't want to be Ruler of Hell, he was also possessive and choleric, like when he try to kill the Winchesters because they got inside his house and stoled the Colt, he thought the Winchesters didn't have to possess the Colt and that it was an insult to Samuel Colt . Powers and Abilities * Prince of Hell : Ramiel was a Prince of Hell and, so, had the traditionnal powers of the Princes of Hell . ** Super Strength : Ramiel was the second strongest Prince of Hell, he is only surpassed by Azazel, Barbatos, Alastair, Apophis, Lilith, Cain, Archangels, God, Pagan Lords, Amara, Braxxioss, the Primordial Entities and The Beast . ** Immortality : Ramiel was the second oldest Prince of Hell, the only older than him are Azazel, Barbatos, Alastair, Cain, Apophis, Lilith Satiety, Archangels, War, Peace, Samedi, Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Ramiel could move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Ramiel didn't need to eat, breath or drink to survive, he could run for an extreme amount of time before being tired . ** Healing : Ramiel was able to heal someone . ** Demonic Possession : He could possess humans and even reapers without the consent of the vessel . ** Teleportation : He was able to teleport himself and others to every place he was went before . ** Contract ''': He was able to make contracts, he was, howerver, less powerfull in contracts than Barbatos . ** '''Reality Manipulation : He was, with contracts, able to manipulate reality itself . ** Pyrokinesis : Ramiel was able to manipulate, generate and shape fire at will . ** Dream Travel : Ramiel was able to travel dreams . ** Biokinesis : Ramiel, like his older brother, mutilated livestocks among his omens . ** Electrokinesis : Ramiel had the ability to turn lights on and off at will . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings could all effortlessly and instantly kill him . *'Primal Entities' : They could all instantly kill him . *Archangels : They could extremely easily all kill him . *Leviathans : Even the weakest Leviathan could easily kill him . *White-Eyed Demons : The White-Eyed Demons could kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow could kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe could kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear could kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword could kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe could kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife could kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Frost, Furnace, Trickstery and Thunderwave could kill him . * Archangel Blade : An Archangel Blade could kill him . * Colt : the Colt could kill him . * Angel Blade : If an Angel Blade couldn't kill him, it was extremely painfull for him . * Lucifer's Spear : This spear could kill him . * Michael's Spear : This spear could kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Ramiel dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Ramiel dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Ramiel could die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Ramiel could die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Ramiel could die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Ramiel could die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Ramiel could die . * Summoning : He could be summoned by entities and couldn't kill his summoner during the invocation time . Equipment The Colt (Formerly) : He was the former possesser of the Colt . Michael's Spear (Formerly) : He was the former possesser of Michael's Spear .